


My I

by Scarletphoenix8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, I prefer the chinese ver so this is based on the chinese lyrics, M/M, Song fic, chap 4 isnt a lyric-based chap but a tribute to jonghyun, different AUs for each lyric, my i is basically a junhao soulmate song, there's angst now sorry ):, wait are they even drabbles anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletphoenix8/pseuds/Scarletphoenix8
Summary: junhao AUs (drabbles) for every lyric in My I (chinese ver) because junhao is underrated and no one can deny the sexual tension in the mvs.





	1. Fantasy AU Part I

迷雾中 忽现忽散

_In the fog, appearing and disappearing suddenly_

 

Junhui could swear he was being followed. He had been in the forest since last morning, wandering. He was in no danger of starving because he had been prepared to wander, but he was unarmed except for the hunting knife on his belt. As he waded through the fog, he consciously changed his steps from the careless steps of an explorer to the quiet stalk of a hunter, and there it was again, the swish of fabric behind him. He whirled around, hand on the hilt of his knife, and froze. He had never seen someone like this before. His eyes raked over a slight figure as it emerged, dreamlike, from the fog, dressed lightly in forest greens and brown, messy, curly hair flopping as he hovered slightly off the ground. That last part should have made Junhui concerned, except he was too focused on the beauty of the face before him. Striking brown eyes glared holes into him, slender arms akimbo.

“You stepped on my ring.”

Junhui shook his head to clear it. “Sorry, what?”

“My ring of mushrooms? I’ve been growing them for a few moons and you stepped on one. I’m going to have to start again.”

Junhui shook his head. “I don’t remember…”

The fairy snarled. “You did, so you better apologise and make up for it.”

Junhui’s eyes widened and he stepped back defensively. “Um, I’m sorry even though I don’t remember doing that!” he squeaked.

“Much better.” The fairy smiled, and Junhui was struck dumb. “Care to help me regrow it? I’ll just need a little of your energy. You’ll be tired afterwards, but I’ll make sure you’ll be fine.”

“Uhhhh.” Internally Junhui was cursing for not coming up with a more intelligent reply, but if the fairy had asked him to give him his life in exchange for killing his mushroom, he actually would have. “Alright.”

“Thank you!”  There came that bright smile again. “I’m Minghao, what’s your name?”

“Junhui.”

They vanished into the fog hand in hand, Minghao’s gossamer wings sparkling in what light the fog let through.


	2. Dynasty AU

 陌生又熟 悉的身影, 那身影 扑朔迷离, 飘着 散着 笑着

_A silhouette that is both familiar and unfamiliar, that silhouette is unpredictable, floating, disappearing, laughing._

 

“Scholar Wen!” Said man turns around at the sound of the young Prince, who runs towards him clutching a sheet of calligraphy. “Look at this!” He smiles, before straightening his face into a mock scowl.

“You should carry yourself in a manner more suited to your station, Highness.” He reprimands the Prince as he bows in the greeting required of him by court manners. When he straightens up, he is met by a very much dismayed Prince Xu.

“But I’ve known you _forever_ ¸” The Prince half wails, tears forming in his eyes from the scolding. Scholar Wen’s eyes widen at the sign of upset and a potential tantrum.

He quickly takes the Prince into his embrace as he knows the younger likes. “Shhh, it was just a joke.” He pulls the Prince an arm’s length away, and looks into those deep brown eyes. “You’re already seventeen, you can’t keep running to me and hugging me and crying, what will the soldiers think when you have to lead them in the future?”

“I don’t care,” comes the obstinate reply. The calligraphy is shoved into the scholar’s hands. “This is for you.”

 

饮水思源

 _to_ _always be grateful and thankful_

 

Scholar Wen raises his eyebrows, silently noting the improvement the Prince has made on his own. “Are you trying to remind me to be grateful that your father assigned me as your tutor in the scholarly arts all those years ago, Highness?”

A pout. “Noooo,” comes the whine. “I meant to tell you that I’m grateful for you teaching me and making me who I am.” Scholar Wen can’t help but smile.

“Thank you, Highness.” The Prince blushes scarlet and flees. Scholar Wen thinks, _I would recognise that silhouette anywhere._

The next year, the Prince is sent on a campaign with half of the Emperor’s troops. The Empress Dowager brings in a metaphorical army of potential wives and employs Scholar Wen’s help in picking the Prince’s future wife. He feels he may be sick among the makeup, silk and perfume. He would rather be among his texts and scrolls instead. Instead he helps to pick out Princess Zhou, from the neighbouring kingdom. The marriage would make a good union and ensure peace across the two lands. The princess is beautiful and cultured, making a good impression on The Empress Dowager as she plucks elegantly at the pipa.

When the Prince finally returns, battle-scarred and an entirely different man from the boy Scholar Wen loved, he finds he can no longer recognise him. When he and Princess Zhou get married, Scholar Wen ducks away into his workplace. As the Prince and Princess sweep past his quarters, exchanging elegant small talk in low voices, he looks up, lamps illuminating them through the paper windows. Scholar Wen can say for sure he no longer knows this silhouette.

(Later, when the wind blows during the storm later that night, sending a lantern into the scholar’s room, Scholar Wen dies of smoke inhalation as half of their history burns along with him.)


	3. Gang (Thughao) AU (reposted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewritten cos I wasnt happy with the original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to AmberEyedLunetic for beta-ing this mess as usual! go check out her fics, she writes BTS fics (so far!)
> 
> i had too much fun writing this

让我远离 让我靠近, 挥动着双手 好像在那里, tell me about it

_Keeping me away, letting me closer, waving its hands like it’s there, tell me about it_

“Hey.” Minghao murmurs as he slides into the chair next to Wonwoo’s. The elder hums as he flips through his notes. As Minghao pulls out his sweater, Mingyu literally trips into the library before making his way to Wonwoo’s other side. Minghao pulls a face as Wonwoo leans up for a kiss, making the librarian frown. Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s lips quietly before staring at his friend.

“Are you kidding me?” Minghao stares questioningly as Mingyu whisper-yells. “How the hell do you go from, you know, to being all cute and fluffy and hardworking? Who are you and what have you done with Minghao?”

Minghao shrugs, eyes flitting back to his biology notes. “I clean up quick.” Mingyu is about to protest when Wonwoo tells them both to shut up and study, because even if he’s turning a blind eye to the fact that they are part of Choi Seungcheol and Im Nayoung’s gang, he isn’t going to help them when the librarian kicks them out for making a ruckus. Minghao sighs and texts Mingyu instead.

 

**to: mingayu**

anw dun let ww know but jun’s been ignoring me

 

**to: myunghoe**

yds smh I thought he was ok w this

**to: mingayu**

idk he seemed like he was

**to: myunghoe**

that bitch…

**to: mingayu**

dont gyu

 

**to: myunghoe**

he was waving to me that day too wtf

fucking CHEATED

**to: mingayu**

…

im not gna force him to accept me

**to: myunghoe**

wtv fuck him go find someone else

how abt that soonyoung guy from ww’s class

**to: mingayu**

…he’s dating jihoon hyung.

nvm its ok

I’ll sort this out on my own

 

**to: myunghoe**

ok

wait he’s dating jihoon hyung?!??!

**to: mingayu**

…yeah.

dont tell ww

**to: myunghoe**

no promises

(you’d better explain this soonyoung/jihoon thing later)

 

**to: mingayu**

…

ok.

 

-

_Three months ago:_

**to: minghao**

hey, is this minghao?

 

**to: unknown**

yeah, whos this?

 

**to: minghao**

im jun, wonwoo’s roommate?

alternatively the guy whose bed you woke up in that day.

 

**to: jun ge**

ohh

sorry I’m not good with names

as you can tell

howd you get my number??

 

**to: minghao**

wonwoo gave it to me

he was saying ‘you’re both single, go be single together’

I think he meant for me to ask you out on a date..?

 

**to: jun ge**

are you going to?

 

**to: minghao**

well

xu minghao, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?

 

**to: jun ge**

only if you remind me why I woke up in your bed

 

**to: minghao**

I wish I could say it’s because my strikingly good looks overwhelmed you and you fainted

sadly its just because you and wonwoo fell asleep on our couch talking

I, being a gentleman, brought wonwoo on his bed and carried you to mine

I took the liberty of testing our couch since I am bound to be sexiled eventually.

**to: jun ge**

a gentleman and striking good looks?

just tell me when and where

 

**to: minghao**

Saturday, 4pm?

At the university’s coffee place

 

**to: jun ge**

classic.

I like it.

 

**to: minghao**

glad you didn’t think it was boring.

 

**to: jun ge**

I can’t wait, honestly.

thanks.

 

**to: minghao**

you’re welcome. lol.

 

-

**_Pledis Gen3 Chat_ **

_s.coups, angel mom, joshua, stone mom, woozi, roa, yuha, nunu, the8, dk, gyu, rena, pinky, boo, vernon, yehana, baebae, dino, xiyeon, illa_

 

**the8:**

This is a warning. Pretend you don’t know me on Saturday.

 

**angel mom:**

??

 

**gyu:**

he’s got a date ~

 

**joshua:**

MINGHAO

 

**stone mom:**

SEO MYUNGHO

 

**dino:**

hyung no pls

noona no pls

 

**iIla:**

unnie no pls

oppa no pls

 

**joshua:**

WHO IS THE BOY

Or girl but I’m pretty sure it’s a boy

**stone mom:**

HAVE WE MET HIM BEFORE

 

**the8:**

I didn’t join this gang to get another two mothers

but no, you haven’t

 

**gyu:**

his date is wonwoo’s roommate, jun

 

**boo:**

the hot roommate?

mm yes go get yourself some man hyung

 

**pinky:**

wow

oppa

why didn’t you just tell us

 

**xiyeon:**

#betrayed

 

**woozi:**

What’s going on…

 

**yehana:**

have fun oppa!!

 

**s.coups:**

Ok, Minghao. Back to whatever you were doing, kiddos.

 

**yuha:**

DD:

oppa's no funnnn

 

**dk:**

@The8 you have five minutes to explain before I get BB and JK on your tail

 

**the8:**

… on it.

 

-

**_97-Line Chat_ **

_jaehyun, gyu, dk, bambam, jk, yg, the8_

**the8:**

I’ve got a date

 

**dk:**

*a hot date

 

**jaehyun:**

WHAT WHO

 

**bambam:**

boiiiiii

 

**jk:**

O.o

 

**jaehyun:**

ok I demand to know who he is

Seo Myungho I see you reading my messages.

if you don’t reply me I’m going to get hyuckie to find out.

and once hyuckie knows all of us will know.

 

**the8:**

why would NCT even be interested in my love life…

 

**jaehyun:**

amendment: once hyuckie tells me imma get injunnie and lele to interrogate him. no one can resist their cuteness.

 

**jk:**

I can.

 

**jaehyun:**

thats cos you’re an unfeeling soul.

 

**jk:**

no, that’s cos jiminnie hyung is cuter and I have built up a resistance.

 

**yg:**

ewww

 

**bambam:**

ewww

 

**the8:**

@BamBam don’t be a fucking hypocrite

its this guy called wen junhui

hes a year above us

gyu’s bf’s roommate

 

**gyu:**

he is p hot tbh

 

**the8:**

…

this ends here.

 

**jk:**

yessir

**bambam:**

I think not

When’s the date I’m dressing you

I’m not letting you lose a chance at ~true love~ just cos you can’t dress

 

**yg:**

not everyone can be a fashionista bb

 

**bambam:**

that’s why I exist, no?

 

-

_After the date:_

**_Pledis Gen3 Chat_ **

_s.coups, angel mom, joshua, stone mom, woozi, roa, yuha, nunu, the8, dk, gyu, rena, pinky, boo, vernon, yehana, baebae, dino, xiyeon, illa_

**rena:**

I have to admit

oppa's date is really hot

maybe even hotter than wonwoo oppa

sorry mingyu oppa

 

**baebae:**

ngl even roro unnie whispered to me

“he’s actually kinda handsome”

and UNNIE HAS STANDARDS

 

**nunu:**

he's so dreamy~

 

**vernon:**

/disgust/

also cheol hyung says get back to work

 

**yuha:**

like I said, oppa’s no funnnn

 

**s.coups:**

Get back to work, Kyungwon.

 

**yuha:**

): okay

 

-

**_97-Line Chat_ **

_jaehyun, gyu, dk, bambam, jk, yg, the8_

_jk sent a picture to the group._

 

**bambam:**

im so glad you let me dress you

hes almost as hot as gyeommie

 

**yg:**

thanks bb

 

**bambam:**

:*

 

**the8:**

I think I’m in love

 

**jaehyun:**

awwww

dang myungho hope you find true love in this guy man

 

**gyu:**

youre talking to the guy who kissed jieqiong cos they needed to convince themselves they were gay

but yeah

good luck haohao

 

**bambam:**

FIGHTING

 

**the8:**

thanks guys.

for real this time.

 

**dk:**

<3

 

-

_One week ago:_

 

**to: gege**

good morning gege (:

 

**to: haohao**

morning haohao

 

**to: gege**

what, no smiley face today?

)):

 

**to: haohao**

haohao, wonwoo mentioned some things yesterday

it was an accident but I just need to know

whats this thing about you being in the pledis gang?

 

**to: gege**

can I call you?

 

**to: haohao**

sure baobei.

 

_“Jun ge?”_

Jun sighed. “Yes, Haohao?” Jun could hear the tremble in Minghao’s voice. There was a moment of silence.

 _“I… I meant to tell you eventually.”_ Jun sighed and tried to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could even say a word. _“I just… I was scared I’d scare you away or something, but I promise we don’t like, kill people and I’m never really in trouble and I don’t know, but please don’t leave me, gege.”_

Jun smiled tiredly. “I’m not mad, Haohao.” A sniffle. “Just, I wish you’d told me earlier. I need some time to understand.” Another sniffle. “I’ll ask Mingyu and Wonwoo about this, is that okay?”

_“O- okay.”_

“Just give me some time, baobei.”

-

_Present:_

**to: mingayu**

what have you done

**to: myunghoe**

what do you mean

 

**to: mingayu**

stop acting innocent

jun stopped by my locker this morning and waited for me

just so he could give me fucking flowers

and a letter.

**to: myunghoe**

stop pretending you dont like them

what did it say

the letter I mean not the flowers

by our friendship you are obligated to tell me

also I swear I didn’t do anything I am still angry at him

 

**to: mingayu**

he said he’s sorry for ignoring me

but he’s still coming to terms with the whole gang thing

tbh idgi cos ww was totes fine w it

**to: myunghoe**

he wasn’t

we convinced him, I guess

 

**to: mingayu**

what

**to: myunghoe**

it took him a while to accept that we’re in a gang

 

**to: mingayu**

huh.

so what do I do now

**to: myunghoe**

do you still want to bone him

/let him bend you over the kitchen counter

 

**to: mingayu**

…

yes.

but I also love him. a lot.

 

**to: myunghoe**

well what r u waiting for

text him back say you accept his apology

let the ship sail again

go get your romeo

 

**to: mingayu**

but romeo and juliet died

**to: myunghoe**

technicalities

ww says jia you?

 

**to: mingayu**

tell him I said thanks

 

**to: myunghoe**

idk what it means but

fighting

good luck

 

**to: mingayu**

im gonna need it.

 

_Haohao,_

_Sorry I’ve been keeping you away this week. You’re too good to be my boyfriend but you still are. I’ve talked to Wonwoo and Mingyu about this whole thing and I don’t really understand but I’d rather not just keep waving at you in the hallways. I’m your boyfriend and I’m going to stay by your side. It doesn’t seem half bad and if Wonwoo’s okay with it… well, it can’t be bad. Call me when you’re ready to talk, baobei. XOXO, your one and only jun ge <3_

Minghao’s hand slips into his back pocket subconsciously, fingers tapping a long-memorised number rapidly. As it rings, his fingers run across the blue ink sunk into the white paper. _“Baobei?”_

“Hey gege.” Minghao feels a smile creep onto his face.

_“Let’s get coffee after class at your gang’s café?”_

“Okay, gege.” Minghao ends up grinning like an idiot, barely aware that he’s standing in front of the entire student population, in the middle of the hallway. “Love you.”

_“Love you too, baobei.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also,
> 
> ge/gege: hyung  
> baobei: baby  
> jia you: fighting
> 
> ^^


	4. to jonghyun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tribute to kim jonghyun, the greatest gift to kpop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as someone who loves shinee quite a bit, and suffers from anxiety and depression, jonghyun's death hit me hard.
> 
> to every person out there: sure, maybe you won't have hundreds of people mourning you (unless you're famous too). but don't just up and leave the way he did because it will hurt someone. and you don't want to do that.

**_Pledis Gen3 Chat_ **

_s.coups, angel mom, joshua, stone mom, woozi, roa, yuha, nunu, the8, dk, gyu, rena, pinky, boo, vernon, yehana, baebae, dino, xiyeon, illa_

__

_s.coups added wenjun, wonwoo and soonie._

**s.coups:** rest in peace, kim jonghyun.

 

 **angel mom:** he was a good man

 

 **joshua:** he was a man deserving of heaven

 

 **stone mom:** he was the man of my dreams and will always be, no matter what.

 

 **woozi:** his composition was beautiful

 

 **vernon:** his lyrics were like poetry

 

 **baebae:** *his lyrics _were_ poetry

 

 **roa:** his voice was that of an angel

 

 **gyu:** he was a man I would cook for

 

 **xiyeon:** I would turn straight for him

 

 **yuha:** he cared for so many people

 

 **nunu:** his friends, his family, his colleagues, his fans and his fellow idols

 

 **rena:** his kokoro was brokoro and yet he healed so many others’

 

 **boo:** he gave so much and took so little

 

 **pinky:** he was a man who deserved all the happiness of the world

 

 **yehana:** he was a sun

**dk:** a sun that warmed us and made us all happy little human beans

 

 **illa:** he made us happy when skies were grey

 

 **dino:** he was a man to look up to

 

 **the8:** he will be missed

 

 **wenjun:** the world has lost an angel

 

 **soonie:** he might have left us for his true place in heaven, but we will never forget him here on earth

 

 **wonwoo:** rest in peace, kim jonghyun. you have earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a side note, I also wrote a poem for jonghyun. if you're interested: https://twitter.com/joanleedan/status/944575209499082752


	5. Superhero AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by shang chi, the marvel one.

如果还有另一个世界, 岂不是 你是另个我

_If there is another world, could you be the other me?_

Look, usually Junhui didn’t screw up so badly. He hadn’t meant to open up the space-time continuum. He just – happened to?

_Seungcheol is going to kill me._

He’s not sure how it happened; if anything, he should close it up with this supposed doomsday device (there’s too many of them, frankly) and leave it for Wonwoo to figure out when they get back to the lab. But hey, it’s not every day you get to explore an alternate timeline. So Junhui checks his tiny comms device (courtesy of Jihoon, their brilliant inventor who is about the size of said device) to make sure that Chan is on the way to pick up the villain, who is safely unconscious. It was nice being part of the League when you don’t have to do the clean-up and instead have it done by enthusiastic kiddos like Chan and Hansol – Jun shoves that guilt down by silently promising to treat them to lunch tomorrow.

For now, he has a very interesting portal to explore.

(Thank god for simple devices with buttons labelled ‘open’ and ‘close’.)

-

_“There’s a disturbance in the force field.” S.Coups directed. Minghao studied the map, brows furrowed. “It shouldn’t be too hard.”_

_Minghao scowled. “Junhui put you up to this didn’t he?”_

_S.Coups shrugged. “Hey, he’d like to see you come back home in one piece for the first time in months, Hao.”_

Which is why Minghao is now standing in front of a very typical portal, swirling white and emitting light, instead of hunting down their latest threat. He slides down the shades Woozi made for him (very useful, not that he would ever admit that to the smaller man). Also, why he is staring at Junhui, dressed in _his_ costume?

“Junhui?!”

_“Minghao?!”_

“Aren’t you at home?!”

“What are you doing here?!”

_“Why are you wearing my costume?!”_

When they scream the same thing at each other in Chinese, they realise there’s something wrong. And like the sensible people they are, they stand down and talk it out. _Unlike Mingyu, hot-headed ass._

-

“I’m Xu Junhui,” Jun starts, having pressed the ‘close’ button on the control box thingy. “I took up the mantle of Shang after my master Tao chose to leave this life, choosing instead a peaceful life with his husband. My husband, Xu Minghao, who looks exactly like you, can kick my sorry ass and still stays at home to patch me up whenever I run off to save the world instead of doing it himself, or with me and the League.”

Not-Minghao stares at him, plucking away at his cloth around his ankles, crossed in agura style, the way _his_ Minghao would. Except it’s the cloth of his – or is it theirs? - costume. “I’m Wen Minghao, once-apprentice to the late Master Zhou, now Shang under S.Coups’s Legion. I am entirely at the mercy of _my_ husband Wen Junhui, who can’t kick anyone’s ass but knows me well enough that he doesn’t need my skills to floor me.”

Jun nods. “I also suffer under a surrogate dad called Seungcheol and a small terror by the name of Jihoon.”

“Coups put me up to this thinking it would be simple, apparently it isn’t, and Woozi hyung is never going to let him live it up when he finds out that we are essentially leading parallel lives and haven’t discovered each other until now.”

There’s something (about being soulmates) that helps them finish each other’s questions before they’re even verbalised.

There’s a beep from Minghao’s comm device, breaking the spell laid over the moment. Minghao twists to tap at the device. “Jihoon hyung?”

_“Seungcheol wants to know what’s up, why’s this taking so long?”_

Minghao casts a wary glance at Junhui, who shrugs. “There aren’t any, well, complications, I’m just, ah - enjoying the weather.”

_“You’re lying.”_

Minghao panics and flails around a little, the way Jun would when _his_ Minghao catches him doing something like buying him secret presents. “Okay, okay, so I kind of met someone from another timeline, but it’s fine, we hopefully haven’t got like a huge butterfly effect that will kill both our worlds, oh my god, I hope we don’t, I promise we’ll close this portal up in like, two minutes!”

Silence.

_“Minghao, take as long as you want. Just don’t like, screw up the natural order of things too much.”_

“Hyung, did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Jun starts a little. _His_ Minghao would never do this. This was more of something Jun would do, if anything. _His_ Minghao would never be caught dead saying something like this. It took him months of dating just to get those three words from his husband.

_“…shut up.”_

Minghao giggled. “Bye, hyung~” he sang. There was another beep as the call disconnected.

“So,” Jun starts, scuffing the sidewalk with his shoes. “Let’s say our goodbyes, I suppose?”

Minghao hangs back a little, then quickly darts in and kisses him on the cheek. “See you, my ai?”

“Probably not,” Jun smirks a little. They are both leaning in for a hug, when –

“Hey, Shang. Who’s your new friend?” They spring apart, instantly falling into defensive stances. Minghao sighs.

“Jade Knight, with new friends, I assume? When will you give up on your endeavour to slay me like I were Shou-Lao?”

“When Master Zhou’s death is avenged, and I take up the mantle of Shang and gain its power, as is my right.”

 _“I already told you,_ he died as a result of old age and illness _. I did not poison him.”_

“Prove your innocence, murderer.”

“I can’t! I’m not about to track down his corpse and defile his honourable body with an autopsy, and you know it!” Minghao looks half-mad with exasperation as Jun quietly assesses their challengers. None of them resemble those he has faced before back home. “So, what now? I kick your ass, you go slinking back to the temple in disgrace, only to recover and attempt to murder me again?” Under his breath, Minghao mutters “ _I’ve got to find a better solution than this next time.”_

“Just charge them with attempted murder?” Jun mutters back under his breath.

“I don’t know about your world, but here we have a hell of a legal process for masked villains; Soonie hyung is making headway into simplifying it, but for now, we just hope they stay down when they go down, unless the government thinks they’re a legitimate threat to the people, and not to just me.”

Jun hisses in sympathy.

“Ready to kick ass, gege?”

-

An impressive display of martial arts (on both sides) later, Minghao and Jun finally hug. “I half-wish you could stay,” Minghao confesses. “But you and Junhui would never go together, no matter how good we fight together.”

Jun smiles crookedly. “I have my own husband to go home to, and as much as I hate the League, they’re family.” He presses the ‘open’ button (thank god it works the way Jihoon had figured), and steps through the swirling white waving goodbye to Minghao, who does the same.

-

“Jun ge?” Minghao jumps back from the stovetop, where he had been trying to make soup. “Why are there roses in my face?”

“They’re for you, baobei. Nine roses; eternal love.” Minghao blushes a little, then kicks Jun for laughing at him.

 

_“Wha – oof! Hao, baobei, what – ”_

_“I missed you today.”_

_“Okay… you have to get off of me though, if you want dinner.”_

_“…five more minutes.”_

_“Whatever my little hero wants.”_


	6. Fantasy AU Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for taking so long to update TT you'll have to read chap 1 to understand this btw, its a direct continuation and yes this is made non-linear on purpose

一步一步向你靠近, 前方荆棘密布大地/伸出双手 前方有我在这里

_Getting closer to you with every step, the ground ahead is covered in thorns/Stretch out your hands, I am right in front of you_

As they moved further from the clearing, the fog grew thicker. Junhui could barely see Minghao’s wings flickering ahead as the fog deigned to allow any sunlight to touch the space below the canopy. The slight figure ahead had blurred into a smudge of brown and green. Lost in the fog of his own mind, Junhui stretched his hand out into the fog, letting the tendrils weave through his fingers.

“You needn’t do that,” A voice like tinkerbells rang out ahead of him. “I’m right here.” Jun stepped back as Minghao suddenly flew back towards him. His wings might have looked delicate, but they beat strongly as Minghao hovered above Junhui, smooth, pale forehead creased in a frown. “Don’t you trust me?”

Junhui nodded dumbly, arms hanging limply at his sides. Minghao smiled and swooped down to cradle Junhui’s face in one hand. “You’re going to have to take off those boots of yours, and stick them in that hole over there,” Junhui’s eyes dazedly followed the pale line of an arm covered in rust brown and leaf greens to a hollow tree. He followed the pale hand as it dug into the folds of Minghao’s tunic to fish out a handful of tiny black things. “I’ll go ahead and plant these in a circle first.”

Junhui obediently unlaced his boots and tucked them into the tree hole, which smelled faintly of leather and old metal. The ground under his feet quickly changed from pillow soft grass to prickly old grass, with the occasional stone digging into his calloused feet. Ahead, Minghao was singing eerily, beautifully, as he bent down every now and then in a distinct ring. Junhui watched him, enraptured, until the fairy finished and darted towards him, his feet never once touching the ground. A pale hand grabbed his and yanked him forward, and Junhui tripped and winced as his feet dragged over prickly grass and the occasional sharp stone. Minghao lifted him for a second to cross over the ring for fear of destroying it, _again_ , and they landed gently in the middle of what had to be the ring, even if Junhui couldn’t see it. Minghao quickly spun the tall man around to face him. “Really sorry about this, but remember how I have to take some of your energy?”Junhui nodded, eyes fixed on the stray curl flopping on Minghao’s forehead. “I’m going to have to bite you.” Junhui bit his lip, a little shocked. He had to pay the price, he supposed, and he tilted his head to bare his neck. Minghao smiled, kissed his cheek, and sank in his teeth as Junhui lost himself in Minghao’s dizzyingly intoxicating scent of flowers, dew, grass, rich earth and tangy metal.

Perhaps if Junhui had looked closer, he would have realised that Minghao’s eyes were the blood red of faeries and realised he had razor-sharp teeth for a reason. And if he had thought to rinse his eyes out instead of letting them steep in enchanted fog, he might have noticed that the ground was not covered in sharp stones and prickly grass, but instead thorns, which had shredded his feet to bloody ribbons. Then perhaps he would have been found in a ring of Destroying Angels, body pale as the mushrooms surrounding him in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,, in case you need an explanation: in this verse their relationship failed because minghao by nature was a faerie that murders gullible passerbys such as our dear junhui
> 
> also im sorry for killing jun again )):

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading! I'm taking requests for the lyrics I haven't done yet, if any ^^ also I love feedback!!


End file.
